


Avengers: Summer Vacation

by alenenb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenenb/pseuds/alenenb
Summary: The Avengers go spend a day at the beach.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh."

Tony collapsed on his bed, exhausted. All day, he's been working in his workshop. Working on his suit, working on Peter's suit, working on... he couldn't even remember, it was all muddy in his brain. Oh, not to mention being Iron Man was also exhausting. Yeah, actually flying around and shooting things was always a rush and he'd honestly never get tired of it. But, like caffeine, you're bound to crash after the high. Tony never would've thought he'd want this ever since he became obsessed with technology, but he needed a break.

Pepper must've heard Tony's groan because she called out from the bathroom, "Long day?"

"Yeah, I'm drained," Tony sighed, laying flat on the bed, still in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

Pepper entered the bedroom, already in her pajama's and sat down leaning back on the headboard. She looked down at Tony, showing that she was listening.

Tony sighed again. "I dunno, I just feel stuffy. I think I need to take a break. Get some fresh air." He looked up at Pepper when she made a disapproving sound and added quickly, "not that you work sooo much harder than me, being CEO of my company and all, and that you don't deserve a break more than I do."

Pepper chuckled sweetly, "Honestly, you deserve a break. Just take a day off! Take a vacation."

"Nah, that's boring." 

Pepper thought for a few seconds. "Take the others with you."

Tony rolled on his belly and put his weight on his elbows. "What?"

"The Avengers! Steve, Bruce, maybe even Peter." Pepper shrugged. "You could, I don't know, go to a park or the beach or something."

Tony's face lit up. "The beach. You know what? The Avengers are going to have a beach day. All of us, because all of us need a break. Even you Pep." He poked his finger on the side of Pepper's arm.

"Me? Oh, well, I guess I can take a day off when my schedule is somewhat clear. Yeah," she smiled, "the beach would be fun."

Tony got up and gave Pepper a short and sweet kiss. "You're a genius." He smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I know," Pepper called out, a smile on her face.

 _A beach day with the earths mightiest heroes_ , Tony thought. _What could go wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

 “Ooo, that one looks like a pancake when you make them.”

Steve looked up to where Bucky was pointing and saw a lumpy, deformed cloud that did _not_ look like a normal pancake.

”Oh _come on_ , that’s just mean.” Steve whined. He shoved Bucky’s arm lightly and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

Steve spotted another funny shaped cloud. ”Oh yeah? Well that looks like-“

Steve’s comeback was interrupted by Tony rapping on the glass door to the balcony. He opened the door and stepped onto the balcony with them.

”You know, if you were just gonna join us there was no need for knockin’,” Bucky smirked.

Tony ignored Bucky’s comment. ”Listen, I have an idea.”

”And that is..?” Steve said.

”The beach!” Tony threw his hands up in excitement, expecting the other two to feel the same. Instead, they both look confused.

“The beach? What about it?” Steve asked.

”Look. You guys are bored out of your minds. You’re cloud gazing for christ’s sake. I think we all need to take a small break and go to the beach.”

Steve’s face lit up. “That actually sounds fun, I’ve always wanted to go to the beach!”

”You've never been? Didn’t you guys live near Coney Island?” Tony asked.

”Yeah, but Steve would’ve gotten sun burn  _with_ his clothes on, so we never went.” Bucky answered for him.

”And after I got the serum, well I didn’t really have time to have fun, well at all.” Steve shrugged. "Yeah, we’re down. When are we going?”

”Day after tomorrow. I’ll text you the address.” Tony made his way back into the building and started to close the sliding door. “Get there no later than ten.” 

* * *

“Hey Bruce.”

It was later that afternoon. Tony walked into the lab to see Bruce working with some chemicals. He glanced back at Tony before looking back at his work.

”Mm?”

“Whatcha workin’ on?”

Bruce put the beaker he was holding down on the table and looked over at Tony. “Oh, nothing really. Just trying to entertain myself I guess-“

”Perfect!” Tony interrupted. “Because we’re all going to the beach in two days, so pack your swim trunks!”

”What? Uh, no thank you. I’m not very fond of.. big crowds.”

”Oh come on, it’ll be fine! Nat, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam, and Thor are already on board. You don’t even have to do anything, bring a book or whatever.” Tony suggested. “We should all take a break.”

”Thor?” Bruce’s interest was peaked. “Oh, well, alright I’ll come. I’m not that much of a swimmer though.”

”That’s fine, just come,” said Tony. “Oh, and Scott said he’d come too. Ant-Man? I don’t think you guys met yet.”

”Uh, well alright. Text me all the details.” said Bruce, turning back to his science project.

Tony made his way out of the lab. ”Will do. Oh,” Tony said to himself, “I almost forgot.” 

* * *

 Peter just finished his chemistry homework when his phone started ringing. He took it out of his back pocket and saw the caller ID.

“Huh. Must be important, considering _he’s_ calling _me_ for a change.” Peter said to himself. He tapped the answer button.

”Hi Mr. Sta- Tony.”

”Hey kid, you ever been to the beach?”

 _What?_ “Uhh, Yeah, a couple times. Why?”

”How would you like to go spend a day at the beach with your favorite buddies, The Avengers?”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “What!! No way really???!! When?? Who’s coming?? Is this like a training exercise or are we just hanging out????”

”Woah, slow down kid. Let me finish and you can ask your aunt, okay?”

Peter sat back down, he must’ve jumped up from excitement. “Ok, sorry.”

”It’s fine. Anyway, I had the idea, well really it was Pepper’s idea- ok you know what, let me start over.”

Tony explained to Peter what the plan was and who was apart of it. “I’ll let you know where later, I’ll text you. Ok?”

”Yeah! Uh, let me just check with May. I think she’ll let me go. Bye! Thank you!” Peter hung up and put his phone down. _Oh man oh man oh man._ He’s really going to hang out with the Avengers! And no fighting each other this time!

”MAYY!” Peter yelled out as he ran into the kitchen. He immediately smelled something burning, and saw his aunt struggling to keep the whole kitchen from being engulfed with steam and smoke.

”Woah! What happened?!”

”It’s fine!” May coughed. “Just give me a few more minutes.”

After the dinner disaster was stabilized, May led Peter into the living room. “Remind me to never cook again and order a pizza or something.” They stood facing each other. “What is it honey? You sounded excited.”

”MisterstarkImeantonyinvitedmetothebeachwithalltheotherAvengersandIwaswonderingifIcouldgo.”

May held her hands up. ”Woah woah woah woah, slow down. Start from the beginning.”

Peter took a deep breath. “Ok, so Mr. Stark called me just a few minutes ago, and he asked if I wanted to hang out at the beach with him and the other Avengers! Just to have fun. It's in two days. Oh, and he said he could give me a ride.”

May raised her eyebrows. "A beach day? How's your summer homework going?"

 _Oh no, does she not want me to go? Is she trying to find an excuse?_ "Oh come on May, I've already finished like half of it already!"

May gently hit Peter's shoulder. "I know, I'm just messing with ya. That actually sounds fun."

Peter started to get excited again. "Is that a yes?!"

"Mmmm, for now. Don't make me change my mind. Going to the beach with a bunch of adults does sound kind of... unusual," said May.

"It's fine! I'm pretty sure most of them are like under twenty anyway. Oh, and Tony said his other friend is coming, the guy that I told you that could shrink but he also grew really big? Yeah he's bringing his daughter and she's like, ten or something so I wont be the only kid there." Peter added, " _And_ , that means there will be a responsible adult there that knows how to take care of a kid."

Peter knew that part would probably reassure his aunt that it's gonna be _totally fine_. "Yeah.." she started. Peter perked up. "Well, I don't know how good this guy is at being a responsible dad-

"Mayyyy-"

"Alright, it's a yes. But again, _don't make me change my mind._ " She pointed a finger at Peter, and he did feel a little bit threatened even though it probably wasn't meant to be. "Now make sure you pack everything, especially sun screen. You don't want to burn like last time."

Peter shivered thinking about the last time he went to the beach, the day ended with half of Peter's back beet red and burning. "I don't think I can get sun burn since I have my powers now.." May gave him a look, "BUT I will pack sunscreen, I promise! Let me just text Mr. Stark to let him know I can go."

Aunt May picked up her phone. "You go do that, I'm gonna order pizza. I don't want to taste how much I burned our dinner."

Peter rushed back to his room and picked up his phone. He opened messages and started to text Tony.

 

> **You:** Hi Mr. Stark! May said I can go!!
> 
> **Tony freaking Stark:** Great, see you Wednesday
> 
> **Tony freaking Stark:** and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Tony, it's my name
> 
> **You:** Sorry!
> 
> **You:** Tony

Peter remembered he had another text to make.

 

> **You:** DUDE GUESS WHAT
> 
> **Nedward:** WHAT
> 
> **You:** TONY INVITED ME TO GO TO THE BEACH WITH THE AVENGERS
> 
> **Nedward:** OMG WHAT?? HOW? WHEN?
> 
> **You:** IDK HE JUST CALLED AND ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO COME
> 
> **You:** ITS ON WEDNESDAY
> 
> **Nedward:** WTF THATS AWESOME
> 
> **You:** IKR IM SO EXCITED
> 
> **Nedward:** TAKE A BILLION PICTURES AND SAY HI TO BLACK WIDOW FOR ME
> 
> **You:** OK I WILL

"Hey Pete?" May called over from the living room. "What do you want on your pizza?"

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got this idea off of twitter and I started to elaborate on the details and decided to write about it lol  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
